


Please Just End  This

by enoshimalovemail



Series: The Pearlpo Fics [7]
Category: Nanalan' (TV), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoshimalovemail/pseuds/enoshimalovemail
Summary: I want to die so heres the fucking ending uuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg





	

amethtys stared in horrer at rose, whom was apossed to be dead "wwha huh iii idonf whts oginf wwhat the buck iiim comfusitnf g ????" she stated smartly. 

"I don't get this either, pretty sure i died" rose uttered the famous words from the mouth of kyoko kirigiri in the danganronpa 3 hope arc dub. sorry for the dang a roomba spoilers i just didnt want you guys to think i came up with that line myself i didnt want the plagiarism police to break into my home and drag me to plagiarism jail like my english teachers have always warned me about

then rose started walking away 

"HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING LARGE LADY" peridank aksed 

rose gabe poridet ger middle finger an said "im going to see my fuckin boyfriend binch" rose wasnt as sweet as eberyone saids 

when rose got to the van, garnt walked out, saw ros, and said "jesus fucking christ HERE WE GO" and walked away, mutering to hersmelf abouy how pearl is gonn a die probably. rosejust said "gee its nice to see you again too garnet" then walked into the vam. "heyo grego how my fave partner doin " the sight of rose standing in front of him made greg drop dead intantly, he was pretty old. rose began to sob bc OF COURSE the second she cam back to life, her fav partner would just fucking die. this always happens. she lay down on top of grg and cried a lot. after about 4 minutes, rose got back upp an said "welp at least i still habe pearl. im gonna go find her"

meanwhile, amethyst and her green gf p-donk went to look 3 pearl to tell her that ros had come back. they saw perl talking to lapis by a huge cliff. they seemed happy, which was weird. periiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidov asked them "WHY ARE YOU TOO SO HAPPY ITS MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE" 

lapis said "wel i was in a ood mood for some reason so i decided to forgibe pearl senpai-oop i mean pearl chan for being a baka!" lapis said, happily for the first time in her entire fucking life 

pearl nodded and smild "thats right! lapis and i have now decided to date! im finally happy!" 

amethyst, being the smatestestest gem eber to live, knew what she should do. "hey p, rose is back" 

pealr roled her eyes "shut the fuck up amethsyet e im sick of yoru shit im not falling for ti" 

then suddently rose showed up "what the buck is up evrypony" she neighed 

pearl pushed herself off the cliff and died. 

lapis stared down the cliff and just said "seriously? what the fuck. what the actual fuck" 

periduf started screaming an d that just kinda hurt everyones ears 

rose said "ok there goes my second favorite partner....fuck i gotta star a new harem..." she turned to lapis "soooo.....who're you ;)" 

lapis pulled out a gun from under her skirt an said "no" and shot herself and also died. 

perifrog was still screaming and running around and she accidentally ran so fast a fire was created and everything was on fire and amethyd was on the floor laughing her butt off and rose just kinda stood there

then garent came over and observed the scene. "what the fuck append" she asked then she saw rose "oh. of course. thats it, im out" and she just fucking shot into the sky and dissapeared into the air, never to be seen again. howd she eben do that???? 

perifunk, ametits, and robe were the onle ones left, and because of that, everyone on earthe fucking died.

 

 

from the shadows of the dark hell that was earth, a faint laugh could be heard........................................................................................it was the unmistakable laugh of the peepo

THE END 

 

 

NO SERIOUSLY THATS IT IM NOT WRITING ANY MORE

**Author's Note:**

> ITS OVER IM FREEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
